<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Predator's Stare by InvalidTag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274232">A Predator's Stare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidTag/pseuds/InvalidTag'>InvalidTag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crimson Eyes and Silver Tongues [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arackniss is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Smut, Fear, Happy Ending?, Happy ending., Horror in Chapter 2, M/M, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Top Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidTag/pseuds/InvalidTag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arackniss is in heat, and as much as he'd prefer to lock himself away and deal with it himself, he's trusted Pentious to help him work his way through it. Not for any weird reason, of course, he just needs the help. Six hands are better than four. Nothing weird about it at all. </p><p>And what kind of boyfriend would Pentious be if he didn't help his beloved?</p><p>It couldn't be that hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crimson Eyes and Silver Tongues [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. See Something You Like?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “N-Nissy?” Pentious whimpered, peeking over the pillow he was hugging to his chest. </p><p>     Arackniss grunted. </p><p>     “Are you…” he swallowed, “o-okay? Are you still okay?”</p><p>     Another grunt, one that evolved to a deep breath. “Yeah. ‘M still good, for now at least.”</p><p>     “How will I know when you, er, well, <em> turn?” </em></p><p>     Arackniss chuckled, his voice noticeably huskier and breathier. “You’ll know, don’t worry. But if it scares ya that much, you don’t gotta be here, I’ve rode out heats before.”</p><p>     Pentious scoffed, his confidence returning for a brilliant moment. “Well, consider myself morbidly curious. As your captor for the evening I at least intend to see what beast I have tamed. I’ll see myself out should you become too unbearable.”</p><p>     “Good, good,” Arackniss said, flexing against the ropes, “that’s good. Do that if I start saying some fuckshit. Just don’t let me out no-matter what.”</p><p>     “I know, I know.”</p><p>     “Even if I’m beggin’ an’ cryin’, Pent, you <em> cannot </em>let me out.”</p><p>     “You have my word, I won’t.”</p><p>     “Good.”</p><p>     Silence fell. Arackniss’ hair swooped over his eyes and his hands became still, limply hanging around the pillar which Pentious had tied him to. The steady ticking of the grandfather clock was the only thing that brought Pentious some level of comfort, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of helplessness that crept up his tail. He felt like he was a lone, old fisherman, and Arackniss was some ancient horror from the depths coming to swallow him whole. He took as quiet of a breath as he could to steady himself. Arackniss couldn’t get out of his ropes; two-hundred-plus years of practice had served him faithfully many a time before this one. </p><p>     He wanted to talk to Arackniss, but he didn’t want to shatter the calm before the storm. Maybe Arackniss needed the quiet to focus and deny these absurd sexual fantasies? Maybe. Pentious didn’t feel any better with that thought, but he clung to it regardless. A part of him was disappointed that he was so nervous. </p><p>     It was thirty, nearly forty minutes later—Pentious couldn’t do anything but count the seconds—when Arackniss took a sharp breath and pulled his head up to rest against the pillar, his mop of hair still hanging over his eyes.</p><p>     Arackniss’ lips twitched as he inhaled gulps of thin air. “P-Pent?”</p><p>     Pentious could feel a phantom droplet of sweat trickle down his face. “Y-yes, Arackniss? Do you want to talk about anything? Perhaps how you’re feeling?”</p><p>     Arackniss nodded a few times. “Burns.”</p><p>     “It <em> burns?” </em> Pentious asked, leaning forward in worry.</p><p>     “Yeah. It burns.” Arackniss struggled out, writhing gently against the ropes wound across his chest. “Feels good.”</p><p>     “It feels good?”</p><p>     “Feels too good,” Arackniss smothered a moan, but couldn’t stop himself from squeaking out a needy whine, causing a fiery blush to spread across his face, “everything feels too good.”</p><p>     “Are you okay? Do you want to call this whole thing off—”</p><p><em>      “No!” </em> Arackniss snapped. “Don’t ask me that again, Pent. F-fuck…”</p><p>     Seeing his lover so needy both appealed to Pentious’ deepest fears and his most inappropriate desires. He needed to be strong. </p><p>     “Listen to me, Nissy. You’re doing fine so far. Tell me what it feels like.”</p><p>     “It’s, it’s just…” Arackniss grunted, tugging at his bonds, “I’m fuckin’... swimming, Pent, I feel like I’m floating. Can barely think, can barely breathe—everything feels so tight on me, Pent, like I’m bein’ squished. But in, <em> h-hah </em> , like a good way. I like it, Pent, I can’t <em> not </em>like it. All tingly, ‘m all tense. Fuck, Pent, I dunno what I’m sayin’, y-you should go before I start askin’ stuff of ya.”</p><p>     “You’re not too far gone yet. We’re in this together, Niss, thick and thin. I can handle some naughty words, I’m not a child.”</p><p>     Arackniss bit back another moan as he tugged on the ropes, causing them to dig into his fur. “It’s like being so close to, an, a-a—<em>ah</em>—a fuckin’ orgasm, and it hurts so bad. I just wanna, fuckin’… r-ride, you, Pent, I <em>need</em> to… fuck, Pent, you gotta go. I’m losin’ it. I’m barely holdin’ back on ya. It’s never been this bad before.”</p><p>
  <em>      “What?!” </em>
</p><p>     “It’s <em> you </em> , Pent, I ain’t done this with you here before… I-I just, I can’t take it, I’m gonna—I <em> want </em> you, I want you so bad it fuckin’ hurts, and you’re so close, a-and I just <em> need </em> a touch—just gimme a fuckin’ touch, and I’ll be okay, please! I’ll clam up, please, Pent! <em> Please </em>, and that’ll be it, I swear!”</p><p>     Pentious would laugh if he weren’t so scared. And aroused. This was so unlike Arackniss. All of his level-headed charm and gruffness had evaporated in mere moments. Tears gathered in the corners of Arackniss’ eyes. Pentious sucked in a small breath and slithered over to Arackniss, kneeling down to come to eye level with the blushing demon.</p><p>     “Let’s do it like this: I’ll give you <em> one </em> touch, and you can use it whenever but—”</p><p>     “Now!” Arackniss spat. “Now now now, Pent, I’m burning up—”</p><p><em>      “But,” </em> Pentious interrupted, “I’ll only give you the one, so if you decide you want one later, I’ll refuse. You still want it now?”</p><p>     Arackniss nodded, his chest rising and falling with nervous anticipation. Pentious rolled his eyes, and hesitantly raised his hand as if Arackniss was going to cleanly sever it. With a small puff of air, Pentious cupped Arackniss’ cheek with his hand, gently thumbing under his eyes. Arackniss’ eyes slid shut and his mouth hung open, a torrent of satisfied groans tumbled from his mouth as he leaned into the touch. His adorable cooing trailed off when Pentious pulled away. </p><p>     “Hey! What the hell gives?!” </p><p>     “I gave you your one touch. No more.”</p><p>     “Don’t fuckin’ play wit’ me, Pent, I ain’t—” Arackniss seemed to catch himself, and forced in another breath, slowing his breathing, “—okay, okay. Fine. No more.”</p><p>     “No more, that’s right. Who’s a good boy, huh?” Pentious teased, rising to full height. “Who’s a good little doggie?”</p><p>     A conflicted look boiled behind the blush on Arackniss’ face, one that he tried to shake off. “I ain’t a dog, you asshole.”</p><p>     “So sorry, dear, but with what I just saw, I’m inclined to believe otherwise.”</p><p>     “F-fuck off.”</p><p>     Pentious barked out a laugh and returned to his spot on the couch, his hands shivering. Arackniss was warm, and more so than usual given his coat of fur. Just what was happening to his beloved? He’d have to study this process sometime in the future.</p><p>     Arackniss had stopped talking, but Pentious could hear his laboured breathing from across the room. He quietly breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, his shoulders rising and falling slightly with every inhale and exhale. His hands seemed mostly dormant, save for sporadic bursts of energy when they would tug at the ropes, seemingly not of Arackniss’ own volition. </p><p>     “Noodle…” Arackniss muttered, his nickname sounding tired and strained.</p><p>     “Yes, dear?”</p><p>     Arackniss turned toward Pentious, the fur on his face matted with sweat. “I miscalculated. I can’t… fight it for much longer… I just… wanted to say sorry. I-in advance.”</p><p>     Pentious scoffed. “Nissy, please, we’ve been over this. I can handle a little profanity. Why, I fight your brother on a weekly basis, you know. I’ve heard it all, even if I don’t understand any of it.”</p><p>     “Y-yeah, yeah, it’s just,” Arackniss let out a shaky breath, fists clenching, “I get really, well, ‘into it.’”</p><p>     “Pfft, what could you possibly do to me when you’re all tied up?” </p><p>     Arackniss groaned, arching his back against the pillar. When he opened his eyes, the sincerity was gone, replaced by something more vibrant, something hungry. “Oh, I’m more into the things <em> you </em> can do t’ <em> me </em>, Penny~” </p><p>     Pentious chuckled nervously, and tugged on the collar of his coat. Arackniss’ voice had taken on a thick, lusty tone, one that pulsed in both of his ears at once. Was it hot in here, or was he just going crazy?</p><p>     Arackniss grunted, shaking his head violently. “F-fuck, Pent! I’m about t’lose it. Promise me you’ll keep me tied up! Promise me!”</p><p>     “I promise, I promise!”</p><p>     “F-fuck, Pent…” Arackniss’ head fell forward. “I f-feel it comin’… I’m just, so… fuckin’… <em> warm.” </em></p><p>     A meaty <em> snap </em> cracked through the air, and Pentious shot up in surprise. Nothing seemed out of place, and for several tense moments nothing was, but by the time Pentious noticed the incongruence in Arackniss’ legs, it was too late. </p><p>     A lurid moan burst from Arackniss’ mouth as his body began shifting. His legs lengthened and bent at uncomfortable angles, his arms twisted and grew longer, and his body—his chest specifically—bubbled and spasmed with demonic magic, all soundtracked to the hideous snapping of bone and the stretching of flesh and muscle. If Pentious didn’t know better, he’d be convinced that Arackniss was being ripped apart in front of him. By the time the snapping stopped, Pentious couldn’t breathe, his squeamish nature getting the better of him. Arackniss had grown at least several feet taller, even as he was sitting on the floor. His legs protruded like stilts from his body, bent backwards at the knee like an animal, and when once his arms had comfortably wrapped around the pillar he was fastened to, they now jutted upwards from the extra room the transformation has afforded them. His hair seemed to be smoother, puffier in a way, and the fluff on his chest now pushed uncomfortably against his suit, bulging out against the ropes caging him. </p><p>     In shock, a terrible revelation dawned on Pentious. Other than his colour palette, Arackniss now looked almost exactly like his brother. </p><p>     God help him if he was even <em> half </em> as lustful. </p><p>     A relieved groan spilled from Arackniss’ mouth. “Much better.”</p><p>     That voice, that lurid, inescapable <em> voice </em>. It was so far from Arackniss’ normal growl. Pentious hated it, yet wanted to hear more of it. </p><p>     “N-Nissy? Dear?” He squeaked out, trying to keep an even tone. “Are you feeling… alright?”</p><p>     “I’d much rather be findin’ out how <em> you </em> feel, Penny dearest,” Arackniss drawled, writhing against his restraints in an uncharacteristically inappropriate way, “when was the last time I got to feel ya up, Pent?”</p><p>     Pentious brain took several seconds longer than usual to fire off a response, something that he could tell eight <em> predatory </em> eyes were privy to. “Well… the last time we, er, ‘did anything’, was about fourteen days ago—”</p><p>     “Two weeks!” Arackniss said, the pain in his voice somewhere between genuine and played-up. “Two whole weeks since we last bumped uglies. You must be wanting, Pent~”</p><p>     A retaliatory thought died on Pentious’ tongue. He came to his senses. “Nice try, Niss. You told me to refuse you any further gratification, and I fully intend to do so. You’re <em> not </em> getting untied.” He crossed his arms and raised his chin at his boyfriend, not expecting the hateful glare that shot through him when he looked at him again. </p><p>     “C’mon, Penny, think about what you’re givin’ up here,” Arackniss cooed, pulling on his ropes again, “don’t you remember how good you make me feel when we <em> fuck?” </em></p><p>     Pentious swallowed. Maybe it was the demonic magic getting to him, but he could remember all the times when they had gotten lost in the moment, when their kisses and touches were nothing more than tokens of their passion and their love for one another. </p><p>     Arackniss chuckled mischievously. “I can see your thoughts, Pent, I can almost feel your dick throbbing from here. I know you wanna just pin me down an’ go to town on me. So why not?”</p><p>     “N-no!” Pentious said, his resolve faltering. “You made me promise… t-to not untie you, regardless of how… utterly… ravishing<em> , </em>you look…” Pentious shook his head and growled, forcing himself to sit as far away from Arackniss as he could. </p><p>     “Oh Penny~” Arackniss sing-songed. “You can’t get away from me that easy~ You’re <em> gonna </em> fuck me tonight, Pent, and you know it.”</p><p>     “Rrgh, get out of my head!” </p><p>     “Only if you let me get on top of ya instead~”</p><p>     Pentious would cringe if the idea weren’t becoming more and more appealing to him. Maybe leaving Arackniss alone would be beneficial towards his captivity… Pentious did say that he would if he couldn’t handle Arackniss’ overbearing flirting. But should he escape, Pentious would be alone in his manor with a sex-crazed demon prowling around… </p><p>     He sighed. He was too old for this. “You’re despicable, you know that?”</p><p>     “I’m delightful and <em> you </em> know it, Penny. Why haven’t ya let me out yet? I thought you promised me ya would.”</p><p>     Another response died on Pentious’ tongue as a playful grin spread on Arackniss’ face. “Nice try, Nissy. I promised no such thing. I’m <em> not </em> untying you.”</p><p>     “Ugh! Why are ya such a fuckin’ <em> buzzkill </em>, old man?”</p><p>     “Hey now, no need to be rude!” Pentious said, Cherri’s trademark insult ringing in his ears.  “Besides, if you even want me to think about setting you free, you’d better start worshipping the ground I walk upon.”</p><p>     “Believe me, Penny, the <em> first </em> thing I wanna do is be on my knees in front of ya. But how am I supposed t’worship ya if I’m all tied up, hm? Checkmate, bitch.”</p><p>     “Ugh, you take after your brother in all the worst ways when you’re like this.” Pentious waved his hand flippantly at Arackniss and retrieved his hellphone from his coat pocket. </p><p>     “My brother ain’t got <em> shit </em> on me, and y’know why?”</p><p>     “Hm, why?” Pentious asked, idly flicking through his phone. </p><p>     “‘Cuz he ain’t got what <em> you </em> give me, Penny~” Arackniss said, moaning slightly. “He don’t got a man who can make him scream~”</p><p>     Pentious shivered, and felt his sheath stiffen. He was dangerously close to his erections popping out, something that would only give Arackniss more ammunition to tease him with. He was supposed to watch him, not encourage his perverse fantasies.</p><p>     “And guess what?” </p><p>     Pentious swallowed, and closed his hellphone, sitting up to stave off his impending eruption. “What?” He said curtly. </p><p>     Arackniss leaned toward Pentious as much as he could. <em> “He don’t got a man who can give it to him whenever he wants~” </em></p><p>     Another shiver, one that drew out a breathy gasp from Pentious.</p><p>     “Whatsa matter there, Penny? Got somethin’ t’share with the rest of the class?”</p><p>     “We’re n-not in an educational curriculum, Niss.” </p><p>     “What if we were, and I was in one of those sexy schoolgirl dresses? Would ya bend me over a desk and ‘help me with my homework’?”</p><p>     “I am not nor was I ever a legally qualified tutor, Niss.”</p><p>     “But what if I <em> needed </em> to pass this class, hm?”</p><p>     “Niss, do I have to gag you to keep you quiet?!”</p><p>     “I mean, you’ve already got me all tied up~”</p><p>     Pentious groaned again, and clenched his fists in frustration. What he would give to pacify the voracious demon before him. Perhaps a better question for him to ask would be what could he do that wasn’t… well, <em> that? </em> He was Sir Pentious, the smartest demon in the entire Pentagram! Surely he could find a solution that wasn’t as primitive as simply telling Arackniss “yes”. </p><p>     But he was starting to <em> really </em> want to let Arackniss go, if not for his unquenchable scientific curiosity than for what could possibly be the most vigorous intercourse of his entire existence. Every one of his muscles was beginning to sizzle with sexual excitement, his crotch now outlined with a noticeable bulge. The idea was tempting, more than he would ever admit, but Arackniss had told him to be strong, and Pentious was nothing if not the mightiest of them all. He took comfort in that fact.</p><p>     “Nissy, you’re not thinking straight. I’m—”</p><p>     “—oh I agree. I’m thinkin’ pretty fuckin’ gay right about now—”</p><p>     “—I’m <em> doing this,” </em> Pentious interrupted, blushing, “for your own good. Who knows what you’ll do if I let you out. You could hurt yourself.”</p><p>     Arackniss chuckled. “Please, Penny, you ain’t that big.”</p><p>     “I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!” Pentious shouted, not bothering to hide the colour in the eyes on his tail. </p><p>     “Look, Pent. I know what I want, and I want it very, very badly,” Arackniss said, shrugging casually, “and it just so happens that the one thing I want is also keeping me from getting it. So, I’ll be forced to take some ‘drastic measures’ if ya don’t let me out, and let me start ridin’ you like a fuckin’ stallion. Last chance.”</p><p>     Pentious almost laughed. Hadn’t he told Arackniss in the past that he wasn’t an equestrian? “Like you’re in any position to negotiate with me, Nissy. You’ll only regret it if I let you out and one of us ends up hurt. Imagine how you’ll feel come morning.”</p><p>     Arackniss went still. Pentious shoulders tensed up, and the faint sound of rope fraying and breaking filled the empty space between captor and captor. Pentious’ eyes widened to dinner plates. </p><p>     “Ya see, Penny dearest,” Arackniss started, the taut ropes around his fluffy chest falling away, “ya probably shouldn’t poke fun at the slut with a knife.”</p><p>     “You’re… not… a slut.” Pentious murmured, his voice cracking with fear. </p><p>     Arackniss threw the ropes off and stood to full height, towering over Pentious by at least a foot. He revealed the tool of his escape, his trusted balisong knife, and flicked it closed before dropping it into his pocket. With seemingly practiced motions he fluffed his chest and fixed his hair to peak attractiveness before locking eyes with Pentious. </p><p>     Pentious swallowed audibly, and tugged at his collar before laughing awkwardly. He had never been so terrified or so aroused. He didn’t realize how good Arackniss looked with his brother’s height, and the way his chest fluff made the buttons of his coat strain teased Pentious more than it had any right to. </p><p>     “N-no hard feelings, r-right?”</p><p>     Arackniss laughed, and cracked his knuckles. He tilted his head to the side and looked up as if he was in deep thought, before shrugging. “One.”</p><p>     “A-and what would that be?” Pentious squeaked out. </p><p>     Arackniss smiled, his pupils narrowing. “Two.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought to myself, "what would I want to read?" And then this wonderful idea came to mind. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for Pentious running (slithering?) for his life in chapter 2! Comment, kudos, all that good stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alone in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pentious' brilliant egress has been thwarted: Arackniss has cut the power, and now, Pentious must turn it back on if he wishes to escape.</p><p>If he can make it in one piece.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The doors and windows of the manor passed him by in a blur. The delicate patterns on his carpets remained ignored as he rushed over them, signifying the first time he had not admired his own handiwork. He had no time to waste, perhaps he was even out of time already. He had to try. </p><p>     Another turn led him to his foyer, and he quickly started descending the closest of the twin set of stairs there. A frenetic skittering on the wooden floors behind him made him shriek in panic, his hood flaring out in spine-tingling terror. He was right behind him.</p><p>     “OH PENNYYYY!”</p><p>     Pentious didn’t dare turn around. He skipped the last few steps, his tail thudding against the ground floor. He quickly slithered to the living room to the left of the foyer and approached a bookcase, filled to the brim with books. He began flicking, prodding, and pulling books seemingly at random, searching for the hidden entrance to his laboratory and cursing his hands for not moving faster. </p><p>     There was no time. The metallic grinding of his internal security system wailed against his ears, and before he could even offer a thought of protest, reinforced steel panels slid over the windows, blocking all natural light from entering Pentious’ home. Arackniss had manually triggered Pentious’ security not to keep anyone out, but to keep them both <em> in. </em> How had he even accessed his power grid so expeditiously? It didn’t matter. Mere moments had passed, and Pentious’ various methods of escape had narrowed to just one: his lab. </p><p>     One more book was all he needed for his fingers to be greeted with the friction of a gear. His spirit soared as the shelf tucked itself into the wall and an elevator cart slid upward into view. </p><p>     Pentious felt relief and comfort wash over his tense body in equal measure as the cage of the elevator squeaked shut behind him. He could both escape Arackniss by hiding in his lab and prevent the utter devastation of his genitalia! </p><p>     “Haha! Yet another victory for Sir Pentious!” Pentious proclaimed, his hiss flaring up in excitement. He let his shoulders drop, and sighed, “phew, that wasn’t so bad. At least Nissy didn’t have the foresight to turn off the—”</p><p>     The living room lights flickered, and so did Pentious’ hope.</p><p>     Moments later, they both died.</p><p>     “—lights…”</p><p>     Pentious’ heart leapt into his throat, his terror soundtracked by a traitorous squeaking. The darkness of his manor seeped into the elevator cart, wrapping itself around his body and plunging him into complete deprivation. </p><p>     The light given off by his body was far from enough to properly see what was in front of him. He was blind, helpless, and the object of desire for a snarling, rabid sex-beast. He was done for. </p><p>     A shaky breath rattled from his lungs. He was too old for this. </p><p>     Pulling his hellphone from his pocket, he scrambled for the “on” button before clicking it, after which the device promptly died. In frustration he flung it at where he thought the open doorway to the foyer was. He never heard it hit the floor.</p><p><em>      Where there’s a will there’s a way</em>, he thought, and retrieved a pack of matches from his pocket. They hadn't been opened in decades, and he was surprised to even find them, but was grateful nonetheless. Slithering out from the cart, he traced the fake bookcase with his hands, feeling every nook and cranny until his hands dipped into a larger crevice and he pulled out an antique candle holder, a holdover from his living days. He pulled a match from the matchbox with trembling hands and scratched it against the coarse edge, barely mustering the strength to create a spark. He hated the feeling of weakness that had grabbed onto him, the feeling of something being right behind him—</p><p>     He struck the match, a brilliant flame shining into Pentious’ eyes. He took hold of the candle holder and turned, swinging to ward off the evil spirit manifesting behind him. When he finished cowering and he cracked open an eye, he was relieved to see nothing. </p><p>     He sighed, the tenseness in his chest clinging to his ribs. “Relief” wasn’t the right word to describe what he felt. He couldn’t be relieved, not until he had turned the power back on. For the moment, he was naught but a rat in a maze, the focal point of his boyfriend’s overwhelming lust. </p><p>     He tried not to overthink his affairs. He didn’t have time to at the moment. </p><p>     Pentious’ scales crawled as he exited the library and into his foyer, diving headfirst into a pool of blackness. He had felt safer in the relative closeness of his library, but now that he was on the move in the grand architecture of his abode, he felt a knot in his stomach tighten. He was being hunted like a wild animal. </p><p>     Pentious huffed, trying to convince himself that he was still in control, “How demeaning.” </p><p>     Delicate claws tick-tocked against the floorboards behind him, growing louder and faster. Pentious jolted, a shiver creeping down his spine, and swung his candle around. He caught a disturbing glance of a creature slinking away from the light and up, away from the glare of the candle, scraping a gash into the wood. It barked a laugh that refused to echo, the smacking of lips and the closeness of a wet breath pulsing in his ears. </p><p>     Pentious’ blood ran even colder. He swung the candle up towards the ceiling, the flickering flame casting shadows on Arackniss, clinging to the ceiling in a way that made Pentious shudder. </p><p>     “Peek-a-boo!” Arackniss said, a smile splitting his face, and let go of the ceiling. </p><p>     Pentious screamed, his voice brittle with terror, and lunged forward. Arackniss’ fur brushed against his scales for a split-second, sending him further into panic mode. Denying himself the urge to look back, he hurried forward, his pulse in time with the rapid steps of the sex-freak behind him. </p><p>     The walls lost texture and the carpet turned a horrid grey as Pentious honed in on his sense of direction, focusing on dodging the beast on his figurative heels. Straight ahead, left, right, straight, right, straight, left—Arackniss was gaining ground, but Pentious was so close… so close… !</p><p>     Pentious all but dove into the power room and slammed the door shut, flicking the lock shut and leaning back against it with all of his strength. His heartbeat kicked in his ears, his breathing fast and heavy. He hadn’t sprinted like that since he was a boy. </p><p>     Arackniss pounded on the door with all four arms, splintering the wood with furious punches. Pentious didn’t know if the door would hold, but at the rate Arackniss was burrowing through the wood, he’d have only prayers to hold the beast at bay. Pentious wondered if he should have paid attention at church whenever he and Kat attended a Sunday service.</p><p>     “Urgh, fuckin’ shit, Pent,” Arackniss seethed, “stop fuckin’ running!”</p><p>     Another massive blow struck the door, possibly from one of Arackniss’ distended legs. Pentious’ wide eyes flicked to the door hinges, which jutted uncomfortably out of the wood to which they were fastened. Pentious begged, “Nissy, <em> please, </em> just leave me be! You don’t know what you’re doing!”</p><p>     He heard Arackniss bark out a sardonic laugh. “You think I don’t know what I’m doing? You’re too cute, Pent. Now,” he said, slamming his fists against the door again, “c’mon outta there, and I <em> might </em> let you wear a rubber when we smash pissers!”</p><p>     Pentious would have retched if he weren’t already having trouble keeping his lunch down. He was petrified by what Arackniss would do to him if he caught him. The possibilities were endless, and for a man who had a passion for missionary, the revelation could be stroke-inducing.</p><p>     If the sex didn’t get him first. But what a way to go that would be…</p><p>     The blows stopped, and Pentious quickly fumbled for the power system. His hand eventually slapped against something long and metallic, which he grabbed and pushed upward. The lever grinded against its socket, a symptom of underuse, but served its purpose. With a loud <em> churr, </em> the lever snapped to an upward position, and Pentious’ home roared to life once again!</p><p>     Who needed fuses, anyway? Unreliable pieces of scrap metal, they were. </p><p>     Pentious blew out his candle and stashed it on a nearby workbench. He’d return it to his library once—</p><p>     His eyes widened, his shock independent from the renewed knocking against the door. How was he going to get past Arackniss now? He was in broad daylight, for Heaven’s sake!</p><p>     A plan formed in Pentious’ head. He scratched his chin as he thought; it was risky, but at this point, it was all he had. </p><p>     If it worked, and he acted at <em> precisely </em> the right time, he’d be free.</p><p>     If he didn’t, he’d be very, <em> very </em> sore for the foreseeable future. Demonic mating spells usually lasted several days at the <em> absolute </em>shortest, a week wasn’t uncommon. </p><p>     Without time to form another thought, Arackniss broke the lock with an impeccably placed kick, the force of the blow snapping the upper hinge from the frame. A wicked look was painted on his face, shark-like teeth splitting his lips wide open, moistened by a blood-red tongue. His wide gait made short work of the space between them, his hands greedily reaching for Pentious like he was a stuffed animal at a carnival.</p><p>     Pentious recoiled and shrieked at Arackniss’ speed, cowering behind his hands, “NISSY, Nissy please! I-I concede! I’ll go with you!”</p><p>     His heart thumping on his ears, Arackniss’ blitzkrieg halted, and he rose to his sickening full height, jutting out a hip and crossing his upper pair of arms. His remaining hands settled on his hips, his slender fingers coming dangerously close to meeting. Pentious swallowed his own spit, and quashed the part of him that ached to feel how thin Arackniss’ waist really was. </p><p>     Arackniss exhaled, his chest fluff deflating. “Took ya long enough. You gonna be a good boyfriend and <em> put out </em> now, hm?”</p><p>     “Y-yes! P-please! Just… stop chasing me,” Pentious said, his hands falling to his sides, defeated, “I’ll do as you say. I’ll… I will <em> sexualize </em>you.”</p><p>     Arackniss stared at Pentious for an unnecessarily tense moment, before laughing and moving back to the ruined door. His eyes seemed privy to Pentious’ unenthusiasm. Almost in response, Arackniss struck a pose against the doorframe, lifting a leg and framing his puffy chest with his arms. “Oh, you’re gonna do a helluva lot more than that, Pent.”</p><p>     Pentious held his forked tongue. Obediently, he slithered to the door and under Arackniss’ arm, taking the lead. He could almost feel a spear against his back, prodding him forward like in old jungle fictions. He was the dashing, brilliant scientist, cornered by poor circumstances, and Arackniss was the tribal shaman dragging him off for debauchery and terrible rituals. </p><p>     He shivered as the surprisingly apt comparison flashed in his mind. But there was no time for hesitation now. It was do or be fucked to death, possibly <em> literally. </em></p><p>     Pentious quickly ducked from his linear path and rushed down the stairs, adrenaline pumping in his cold blood. He had mere <em> milliseconds </em> to escape, but he knew he could. </p><p>     Arackniss roared in protest as soon as the realization struck him. “WHERE THE <em> FUCK </em> D’YA THINK <em> YOU’RE </em>GOIN’, SWEETUMS?!”</p><p>     “Just <em> let me away, please!” </em> Pentious begged to the deaf monster on his tail. He took hold of the corner lip and swung into the library, Arackniss’ long legs carrying him into a messy crash further away from the entrance. With no time to spare, Pentious pried the elevator doors open, his strength exaggerated by long footsteps stabbing against the floor behind him, and slid inside.</p><p>     He tucked his entire length into the elevator just in time for Arackniss to slam against the doors. His heart thrumming in his earholes, Pentious met his rapid heartbeat with a palm and took a moment to try to breathe and calm himself… </p><p>     … which was rather difficult due to the spider-demon angrily panting and struggling in front of him. He’d laugh at the admittedly pathetic sight if he weren’t so horrified. </p><p>     “Rrgh, you fuckin’ bastard!” The voice screeched against his eardrums, its siren song failing to arouse him. </p><p>     Pentious let himself wheeze out a laugh. When he caught his breath, he straightened and jabbed a victorious finger in the air. “Haha! Duped again by the villainous <em> Sir Pentious!” </em> </p><p>     Pentious laughed like he was in front of his mirror, pure mirth inflating within his chest. Arackniss thrashed against the steel cage like a wild animal, his fingers poking through the holes at awkward angles, but Pentious didn’t care. He owed a good laugh to himself.</p><p>     “Ya fuckin’... fine. Fine,” Arackniss muttered, before laughing deeply. “Ya wanna do it like this?”</p><p>     “Do you mean the manner in which the coitus-crazed beast is outsmarted by the dashing, <em> afternoonified </em>gentleman?” Pentious asked, regaining his natural overconfidence. </p><p>     Arackniss didn’t respond. The hulking monstrosity planted his feet a little more than shoulder-width apart, and hooked his four hands onto the elevator cage. His face tensed in concentration, and he began pulling, his muscles bulging and shaking with raw strength.</p><p>     A snarky comment died on Pentious’ tongue when the cage rattled, and a single bolt snapped loose. </p><p>     How could he have been so naïve? This was Hell, and there were no happy endings. No riding a vermeil horse into the sunset of his laboratory, no escape from the terrible beast prying his shield apart piece by piece. Another piece snapped, and Arackniss ripped away an entire chunk of the elevator door. Pentious recoiled, his hands shaking. </p><p>     The elevator wasn’t holding precious cargo. Pentious grimly realized that it was now presenting a gourmet meal, with only as many courses as Arackniss wanted.</p><p>     He crossed himself just as the elevator door shuddered and broke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved writing this chapter, since I got to write setup and not pure smut, which I am exceptionally good at, if <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352444">my other Pentniss fics</a> are any indicator.</p><p>So buckle up, dear readers, and prepare for impact in chapter 3! Comment, kudos, all that stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tasty, Tasty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arackniss gets what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm, close, and exhilarating. The first kiss was enough to send Arackniss into a frenzy. Pentious looked, felt, and <em> tasted </em>good enough to eat.</p><p>His mate squirmed under him. Arackniss pinned his hands beside his head and rested more of his weight against his torso. No more distractions. He had waited too long already.</p><p>He savoured the defeated, anxious look in Pentious’ eyes. The burning heat in his loins had only grown hotter since Pentious had started evading him. The chase didn’t matter anymore.</p><p>Arackniss had earned this, and no-one would take his sugar-sweet prize from him. </p><p>He ducked below Pentious’ jaw, mouthing at his neck scales. He ached with the urge to leave a smattering of hickeys all along Pentious’ tail, and cursed the hard scales that his lips brushed against. A devilish smirk formed on his face as he ran his fangs along the divots between the sensitive plates, sending shivers up the reptilian’s long spine. </p><p>He stilled his hands against Pentious’ chest, teasing them under the bottom hem of his suit jacket while another pair deftly unfastened the barrier between Pentious and glorious nudity. He was everywhere at once, and there was still so much to touch, to squeeze.</p><p>“N-Niss,” Pentious whispered, “please, b-be careful with me.”</p><p>Arackniss chuckled smoothly, darkly. He sucked a thick breath into his throat, and leaned into Pentious’ face, kissing his jaw gently. </p><p>“No promises, but I’ll try.”</p><p>Pentious rolled his eyes, almost making Arackniss laugh. His buttons gave way, revealing the gorgeous patch of yellow scales that he hid under his scant clothing. The scales on the front of his chest were more tightly packed together, but retained the flexibility of the rest of his skin, making him appear almost ceramic. Seeing his chest move up and down with his breathing would never fail to hypnotize him.</p><p>He ran his hands along Pentious’ chest like he was on a sugar-high, tracing the curve of his tail, his abdomen, and teasing the seam of the eye in between his pectoral muscles. Pentious averted his eyes, forcing his head to one side, but couldn’t stop the excited breaths that pumped from his nose slits, betraying his arousal.</p><p>To be able to give and get pleasure from this <em> sublime </em> creature was a right that only Arackniss possessed, something that only he could do. No-one knew Pentious like he did, inside and out, no-one knew what he liked. No-one knew what he wanted, who he wanted, except for him. Arackniss hid his desires well, even from himself, but both sides of him would give almost anything to live in a world where Pentious held all of Hell in one iron fist, and the end of his leash in the other. The thought was far-fetched, but never failed to quicken his pulse and make him weak in the knees.</p><p>He slowly pushed their crotches together, relishing the bulge he found along Pentious’ tail. A perverted smile spread across his face, and two hands slid with delicious friction to cup the bulge, his pinky resting on the slit while two other hands cupped against Pentious’ chest, fingers pulsing against a rapid heartbeat.</p><p>Pentious shivered, and Arackniss trapped him in another kiss, one that forced Pentious’ head to the pillows beneath them. Their tongues collided, one unstoppable force teasing, tasting, and wrapping around another. Pentious’ body began feebly pushing against Arackniss, unable to resist the lustful aura of a demon in heat.</p><p>The kiss trailed off, Pentious’ focus disappearing with the trail of saliva that thinned and broke between their lips. His eyes were glazed over with sheer bliss, more potent than any drug.</p><p>Arackniss smiled wickedly. “Guess who’s hypnotized who now, bitch?”</p><p>“I-I… I should have… tried… th—<em>mh!” </em></p><p>Another kiss, perfectly synced with Pentious’ twin pricks slipping out of his sheath, coaxed by three eager hands. Swollen and dripping with precum, Arackniss nearly eviscerated his already torn overcoat as he disrobed, his body shaking with need. His heart thrummed in his ears as he threw his ruined jacket to the side and positioned himself against the erect lengths.</p><p>“Already hard for me, Penny?” Arackniss teased, rolling his hips against the upper of Pentious’ cocks. “You look like you’re ready to burst, and I know you <em> feel </em> like it too~”</p><p>“F-filthy… creature… you are…” Pentious groaned, pushing gently against the arms caging him. His resistance was futile, but obscene. Not that he knew what he was doing. </p><p>“I’ll show you a ‘filthy creature,’ Penny,” Arackniss said, and slid down on one of Pentious’ cocks. </p><p>Stars exploded behind his eyes, his entire body recoiling from the pleasure that scolded his nerves. His mouth dropped open and his back arched away from Pentious, muscles spasming uncontrollably. </p><p>“N-Nissy!” Pentious said, leaning up on his arms. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“F-fine!” Arackniss snapped, caging Pentious with his arms again. “Just… gettin’ used to you.”</p><p>“Dare I describe that as a compliment?” Pentious said, glaring back at Arackniss, their faces close.</p><p>“Please, don’t kid yourself. I can take you, old man,” Arackniss said, chuckling, "question is, are you gonna be able to keep up?”</p><p>Pentious’ face hardened, “I will do what I must.”</p><p>“Yes you fuckin’ will,” Arackniss grumbled, and pushed further down on Pentious’ cock. Baring his teeth, Arackniss growled, his jaw tense and his body trembling with pleasure. He clutched Pentious’ arms like he would break them, if only to try to keep himself grounded.</p><p>His vision blurred with tears as he bottomed out against Pentious’ tail. He paused for a moment, feeling his cock pulse inside him, before letting his eyes flutter shut. His nerves were on fire, but the heat in his core would scorch Lucifer Himself. One, two, three short breaths, and he began sliding up and down on Pentious’ throbbing cock, nearly letting it slip out of him before snapping his hips down again. </p><p>A throaty grunt rumbled from his clenched teeth, and after that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Electric pleasure rattled every bone in his body, shocking every muscle like lightning, scratching the itch that he had needed for what felt like years. He leaned down and smashed his lips against Pentious’ moaning uncontrollably. He hadn’t ever felt this hot, and Pentious was giving new meaning to the phrase “a tall drink of water.”</p><p>He needed to touch, to be touched. Letting go of Pentious’ wrists, he leaned on an arm resting next to Pentious’ head, running the others along his chest, neck, his shoulders—how could someone be so silly in public but <em> so unfairly hot </em> in private? </p><p>“C-cant,” another kiss, softly smacking between the two of them, “can’t keep my hands offa ya…”</p><p>Pentious didn’t answer, and Arackniss didn’t give him a chance to. He trailed off, lost in his own haze of lust. Everything felt good, <em> too </em> good. Every muffled slap meant another burst of pure ecstasy, another hit of the strongest, smartest drug he’d ever gotten addicted to. </p><p>One thought: <em> more. </em></p><p>He fucked down on Pentious’ prick as hard as he could, chasing the high of being <em> stretched </em>like a common whore. Something within him loved his own sluttiness, pushing him to throw the shreds of his dignity to the wind like he had his last outfit. The pleasure still tingled in his core, but he was plateauing fast.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe. He pulled back from a volley of kisses, heaving in as much air as he could. The fluff on his chest added a minor but unfamiliar weight to his breathing, but he was certain that Pentious was enjoying the show. </p><p>Arackniss’ eyes shot open when a pair of lips rushed to meet his own, and Pentious slipped his tongue into his mouth. His chest trembled with need for air, but he couldn’t push back. Even when Pentious sat up and flipped on top of him, his reptilian tongue remained firmly in his mouth, exploring every tooth and tasting every lewd drip of saliva that dribbled down Arackniss’ chin from their passionate frenching. His moans turned needy, slipping into the upper register of his voice. He was whining like a bitch in heat, overwhelmed by the need to breathe and also to lay back and be <em> bred. </em> One or the other.</p><p>Without a word, Pentious tensed up, his toned shoulders flexing in the way that Arackniss couldn’t get enough of. He started fucking down into him, hands buried in the fluff of his chest, squeezing shamelessly. Pulling away from Arackniss, another long string of saliva thinned and disappeared in between their lips, leaving Arackniss breathless all over again.</p><p>Something had sharpened in those hazy eyes, Arackniss noticed. He felt hunted, but thought no more afterwards, lost in his own adrenaline.</p><p>“F-fuck! Pent, p-please,” he moaned, his entire body moving with the strength and speed of the thrusts slamming into him, <em> “please, </em> fucki— <em> ah, </em> fuck!”</p><p>“Pretty birdie,” Pentious <em> fucking growled, </em> trapping <strike>his prey</strike> him against the bed with his arms. Arackniss hadn’t felt more like prey in either of his lives. </p><p>
  <em> “F-fuck, h-ah!” </em>
</p><p>“Singing just for <em>me…”</em></p><p>Shivers scratched down his spine one way while pleasure rocketed up the other. Warm breaths huffed into his fur, tickling his sensitive skin. His arms wrapped around Pentious’ body, clutching the holy grooves in between his back scales, half-expecting to feel dawn-white feathers.</p><p>“Close,” he managed to sputter out, biting his lips as Pentious continued to slam into him <em> over </em> and <em> over, </em> “close, Pent. P-please, c-can’t breathe. <em>N-need it.”</em></p><p>The hands left his faux-breasts, and moved to his hips. He missed the close touch, the air cold against his skin. Pentious said something, he didn’t listen. The tribal drumbeat of his heart pounded in his ears, his breathing erratic and unable to quench the tightness in his chest. </p><p>Then, without warning, Pentious paused and moved his hand to his cock, pulling it out. Before Arackniss could so much as huff in protest, Pentious pressed both of his cocks together, and pushed into Arackniss’ stretched hole again. </p><p>Together they fit about halfway in before Arackniss came with a hoarse cry, arching against the sheets and fisting the sheets with white knuckles. His mind blanked, a red-hot blush burning on his face as he moaned. Both of Pentious’ cocks were inside him, and he couldn’t handle the thought. </p><p>It was undeniably, unbearably <em> hot. </em>The hunter had become the hunted.</p><p>Everything slowed for a moment. Arackniss tried to slow his breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth, even if his jaw shook from sudden weakness. His arms fell limp against the bed.</p><p>And then, because he was truly evil, Pentious kept pushing, making Arackniss writhe and squirm from overstimulation. He was drooling when the snake bottomed out against him, nerves burning.</p><p>“F-fucking, <em> stop!” </em></p><p>“Stop,” Pentious took a breath, “what?”</p><p>“I can’t take it, just… just gimme a second,” Arackniss huffed, “Jesus… you fuckin’ knotted me.”</p><p>“Knot?”</p><p>“How are you a super-genius again? It’s when," another huff, "two dogs fuck and the male one has... this thing on his dick that swells when he’s balls deep.”</p><p>Pentious retched, but the relative simplicity of the movement lacked his usual charm. Arackniss didn't mind the closeness.</p><p>“Oh! That’s disgusting! How dare you compare me to a mangy mongrel!”</p><p>“Hey, if it’s any consolation, you fuck <em> way </em> better than an animal, Penny dearest,” Arackniss said sweetly, planting a surprisingly chaste smooch on Pentious’ cheek, "you fuck <em>like </em>an animal."</p><p>“Well… it’s not very appropriate, but… thank you, Nissy. You’re something I can’t resist sometimes.”</p><p>“And you're someone I can't ever resist. But speaking of ‘irresistible,’” Arackniss slipped both of Pentious’ cocks from him unceremoniously, drawing a surprised gasp from both of them, “you up for round two yet?”</p><p><em> "Yet?! </em>You just had an orgasm!"</p><p>Arackniss posed on the bed, presenting his rear to Pentious while flashing a cocksure smile at him. He giggled, biting his lip playfully and playing with his chest fluff. </p><p>Pentious moved closer to him, his cocks visibly stiffening. A smirk punctuated his otherwise anxious face. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”</p><p>“Not anymore. Now c’mere, babe, I won’t bite. Unless you’ll let me.<em> ” </em></p><p>Pentious cussed, but came closer, and Arackniss licked his lips. The hungry look in Pentious' eyes showed little of his former reservation, and made Arackniss feel wanted, <em>needed. </em>His mate cupped his chest fluff as he slipped into him again, firm hands grabbing him in a strong, possessive way.</p><p>Pentious made him feel like he looked good enough to eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long! I really wanted to finish this story, and I'm glad I did. I'm quite happy with where it went. There really isn't enough straight-up Pentniss smut, is there?</p><p>So of course I had to lead you, dear reader, along for two chapters before getting to said smut, lol.</p><p>Something to note, though, is that this wasn't the original ending I wrote for A Predator's Stare. The one I wrote was a lot more angsty and emotional, but I pulled it because this story was meant to be more lighthearted and fun compared to the others in this collection. I still have that original ending in a doc somewhere, so I might use it for something else one day.</p><p>That being said, thanks for your patience! Comment, kudos, all that good stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>